


Trust

by fio13



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Switching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fio13/pseuds/fio13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being in a strange relationship with Noiz, Koujaku thought he led a pretty normal life. But when one day Noiz suggested they should try something new during sex, the balance of their relationship unexpectedly shifted, changing it forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> The events in this fic take place after the end of Ren's route. This is the first thing I've written in a long time and officially the first fic I ever posted online so please bear with me. Special thanks goes to Sarah (ceasefire) for being a total sweetheart and proofreading the fic for me.

It was a warm but pleasant summer evening. Koujaku closed the door of his apartment and sighed. It was a particularly busy day at work, and he was happy to finally be home.

Koujaku heard distant beeping sounds coming from his room and snorted. He was tempted to go there first, but he changed his mind and went to take a quick shower instead. Shortly after, he was walking in the direction of his room, naked from the waist up; he couldn’t be bothered to put on anything other than his pants. There was a towel hanging around his shoulders, and his hair was let down and damp from the shower. 

Koujaku slowly opened the door of his room and was greeted by the sight of Noiz sitting on his bed, busily typing away on his laptop. One of his allmate cubes made a loud beeping sound as Koujaku entered the room; it was the sound that he had heard earlier. 

“I’m home,” Koujaku muttered.

“Yeah, welcome home,“ said Noiz, not looking up from his holographic screen. 

Koujaku proceeded to towel dry his hair. After a minute he put the towel away, took a cigarette from a box that was located on his night table and sat on his bed. It was a routine of sorts; after a hard day at work he’d always reward himself with a cigarette. Koujaku took a drag after he lit it, kept the smoke in his lungs for a few seconds and then exhaled, closing his eyes and getting lost in his thoughts. 

If someone had told him few months ago that he'd be sitting on his bed with Noiz in comfortable silence, he would have said that they were out of their mind. He certainly couldn't have predicted that his life would turn out the way it did. Still, he was surprisingly very comfortable with it – the fact that he was involved with someone like Noiz was now the most natural thing in the world.

It certainly had been weird in the beginning; the first time he had found Noiz in his apartment he’d almost had a heart attack. It had been a big shock for Koujaku, because even though they had been meeting for sex before that, they had never actually done it in the other’s apartment. There was also the fact that Koujaku had never even told Noiz where he lived in the first place. Noiz had started appearing on his doorstep regularly after that; he’d jump him with no particular explanation or greeting and they’d end up having rough sex on Koujaku’s couch or elsewhere in his apartment. At first, Noiz would leave immediately after sex, without saying goodbye. 

He wasn’t even sure when it had changed. After a while Noiz had started to stay the night and sleep on his couch. Sometimes Koujaku would just come home from work to find Noiz in the kitchen eating whatever was left of Koujaku’s lunch, or he’d find him in his room working on his laptop like he had today. It had been annoying at first, because the weird sex-buddies relationship they had established wasn’t an excuse for the brat to barge in his home and act like he owned the place. Still, for some reason he never had a real urge to throw him out or question why he liked to spend time in his apartment so much. After a while he got used to the brat’s presence and started to find it strangely comforting – and surprisingly he grew to like Noiz’s company. 

“Hard day at work?” Noiz’s question interrupted his thoughts. Koujaku glanced at him. He'd finally stopped looking at his laptop and was now staring at Koujaku with what seemed to be an uninterested look. But Koujaku knew better. 

“Yeah, you could say that.” 

It’s not that he wasn’t used to having a lot of customers; it happened every time he decided to open his hair salon, but it was particularly hard to work these days because it could get pretty warm in Midorijima during summer. He would take a day off from time to time since he was his own boss, but there were still days when he had to work. 

Noiz hummed in acknowledgement and continued to type something on his keyboard. 

“What about you?” Koujaku asked, curiosity evident in his voice. “Working overtime? Take a rest already, will ya.”

“Rhyme is not something you do only when you find it convenient. There’s always new information that needs to be looked up and shared,” said Noiz in a bored tone. 

Koujaku snorted and shook his head. 

“I wouldn’t really expect a Lib player like you to understand Rhyme concept,” Noiz said pointedly.

Koujaku nudged Noiz lightly and smirked. 

“Brat,” he said, finally finishing his cigarette and putting it in a nearby ashtray. He let out a sigh and stretched his arms. After leaning his head comfortably on one of the pillows, he closed his eyes again.

A few more minutes passed with neither of them saying a word. Then Noiz finally let the hologram that represented his computer screen fade away. He attached his rabbit cube back to his belt and then proceeded to stare at Koujaku.

Sensing that the other was looking at him, Koujaku opened one eye and lazily returned his gaze. “What? Finally finished?” 

Noiz smirked. He knew that smirk all too well.

“Tired, old man?” there was a hint of challenge in his voice.

Noiz’s provocation always managed to light a fire within him that he didn’t even know existed.

“Want to test if I am, brat?” said Koujaku, smirking back.

Without a warning, Noiz got closer and kissed him on the lips. He quickly recovered from the shock and heatedly returned the kiss. 

Noiz then settled down on top of him, not breaking the kiss, slowly separating Koujaku’s lips with his tongue. Koujaku quickly opened his mouth, letting his tongue slide inside and connect with Noiz’s.

He buried his fingers in Noiz’s hair and tugged as hard as he could, knowing that Noiz couldn't feel pain and that it would only give him pleasure. Noiz let out a sigh that vibrated on his lips. His labret piercings were putting firm pressure on his skin, not enough to cut it but it was enough to sting; a sensation that he found normal by now, if not exciting. 

Noiz started moving his hips, at the same time plunging his tongue in Koujaku’s mouth as deep as he could. Koujaku tugged on Noiz’s hair harder, accidentally pulling out few strands as he went. Their tongues were gliding against each other fiercely, Noiz’s piercing giving a whole new dimension to their kissing. He brushed Koujaku’s tongue with entire surface of his own, making sure that his piercing would come into contact with it every time. It drove Koujaku crazy and he knew it. 

When Noiz gave his tongue a particularly rough lick, Koujaku let out a moan and responded by biting his tongue as hard as he could. Noiz’s mouth stretched into a smile. He pressed his lower body against Koujaku’s even harder. Koujaku then captured his frenulum piercing with his teeth and gave it a harsh tug. He was rewarded with a shaky moan from Noiz; Koujaku always made sure to give a lot of attention to Noiz’s tongue since it was the only place where he could feel pain. 

After a few minutes of rough kissing, Koujaku sat up abruptly, changed their positions and pushed Noiz on the bed. Noiz started raising his hands towards him but Koujaku was faster; he grabbed his hands and placed them above his head, covering them firmly with his own. 

“Do I still seem tired to you?” he said, smirking. 

Noiz watched him with what at first glance appeared to be an uninterested look, but Koujaku knew him enough to notice that his eyes were actually clouded with lust. 

“Hmm... you can do better than that,” he said, clearly provoking him. His voice was low and husky, and hearing it made the rush of blood go directly to his cock. 

Koujaku caught Noiz’s bottom lip with his teeth and bit it as hard as he could, immediately tracing his tongue over it in apology. He started to leave open-mouthed kisses on his cheek and jaw, trailing them down his neck, eventually latching his teeth onto it and sucking as hard as he could.

Noiz let out a sigh and ran his tongue across Koujaku’s cheek, then did the same to his ear.

“Harder…” He whispered against Koujaku’s ear, voice uncharacteristically soft.

Hearing emotion in Noiz’s usually uninterested voice gave Koujaku chills from head to toe. He sank his teeth into Noiz’s neck, causing him to emit a loud cry. He then soothed the spot with his tongue. Noiz managed to detach his hands from Koujaku’s and bury them in his hair instead, roughly running his fingers through it, in the way that Koujaku liked the most. 

When he pulled at his hair a bit harder than usual, Koujaku grabbed Noiz’s neck and pressed his hand against his windpipe, enough for him to feel the pressure and disrupt his breathing for a moment. Noiz closed his eyes at this and let out an inaudible moan, gripping Koujaku’s shoulder with his hand. 

Soon Koujaku gradually relaxed his grip. After taking a few deep breaths, Noiz slid both of his hands lower and started tugging at Koujaku’s pants urgently. Koujaku then took off his pants and boxers with lightning speed, throwing them to the side. Noiz did the same thing with his pants and shirt; he had no boxers, and that fact made Koujaku laugh out loud. Noiz lifted an eyebrow at him and then wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down and kissing his lips roughly, immediately thrusting his tongue in Koujaku’s mouth. 

Koujaku started rubbing his erection against Noiz’s as if his life depended on it, and Noiz replied with equal amount of enthusiasm. No matter how much Koujaku loved Noiz’s tongue piercings, his favorites were the ones on his dick. The combination of warm, pulsating heat and the coldness of the metal studs gave a wonderful sensation every time one of them would come to contact with the underside of his cock.

When they managed to end the kiss, they were both breathing heavily. Koujaku felt drops of sweat run down his neck. Noiz’s usually light green eyes were now visibly darkened and his pupils were larger than usual. One drop of sweat fell from Koujaku’s face and landed on Noiz’s chin. Koujaku moved his hand with intention to wipe it off, but before he could do it, Noiz grabbed his hand and licked his middle and index finger, watching Koujaku intently. He put both of the fingers in his mouth, and then proceeded to suck them slowly, still not taking his eyes off Koujaku. 

“Tch, you little shit,” Koujaku said sharply. Noiz was well aware of the effect his actions had on him. 

Koujaku was now painfully hard. Losing what little self-control he had left, he snatched his fingers away and started trailing open-mouthed kisses down Noiz’s body, leaving small bites as he went. When he reached the lower part of his body, he blindly grabbed for the bottle of lube that was located on his night table, not once looking away from Noiz. 

Noiz spread his legs invitingly. His eyelids were half-closed.

“Hurry…” 

Koujaku quickly squeezed out a little amount of liquid on his fingers and positioned them at Noiz’s entrance. As always, Noiz could only feel the pressure of it, but there was always danger of hurting him regardless. He knew Noiz liked it when he was rough, but he tried to be careful at least in the beginning. 

Koujaku felt first ring of muscles ease around his fingers. He started pushing them a bit deeper, taking Noiz’s cock in his other hand and stroking it firmly. Then he got closer and gave his hafada piercing sharp tug with his teeth, his tongue licking up the shaft immediately afterwards. Noiz whined and pulled at his hair in response to his actions.

“Heh… so impatient,” said Koujaku in a teasing tone. 

After moving his fingers inside Noiz a few more times, he pulled them out and positioned himself at Noiz’s entrance, pushing his cock inside. He managed to enter him quickly enough, but that didn’t change the fact that Noiz was painfully tight and warm around him. 

Koujaku let out a shaky moan and closed his eyes, letting his head fall down against Noiz’s shoulder. Noiz immediately started to lick him everywhere he could reach- on his ear, cheek, shoulder - in order to feel him as best as he could. Koujaku shifted his head, positioned his hands on either sides of Noiz’s head and kissed him passionately. Noiz returned the kiss with equal amount of passion and continued to thread his fingers through his hair.

Even after all these months of strange relationship he had with the brat, he still couldn’t help but be taken aback every time Noiz showed him uncharacteristic throes of passion. It was one of many things he discovered about Noiz- in their most intimate moments he would drop his guard down completely and give in to the feeling, grabbing every sensation that was available to him. It was in moments like these that Koujaku found him to be most beautiful. He felt privileged for probably being the only one who got to see Noiz in this state. 

Noiz broke their kiss and bucked his hips upwards, his dick coming into contact with Koujaku’s stomach and smearing precome on it.

“Move,” he murmured. 

Koujaku complied, moving very slowly at first, but when Noiz licked the tattoo on his cheek, he stopped restraining himself and started entering him faster.

The warmth around him was both pleasant and unbearable at the same time. Noiz closed his eyes, seeming to be lost in pleasure, moaning every time Koujaku entered him. Koujaku continued moving even deeper and started flicking Noiz's left ear with his tongue, pulling on every piercing with his teeth.

Noiz let out a strangled moan, scratching his fingernails down his back hard; Koujaku was sure that he drew blood, but he didn’t care much. It only managed to increase his arousal. He started to pound into him, his pace sharp and uneven. 

This continued for a while, and just when he was getting dangerously close, Noiz pushed him away, switching their positions abruptly, not giving him any chance to protest. Before Koujaku could react, Noiz climbed on top of him and pushed himself down on his dick in one swift movement, taking him as deep as he could. 

Koujaku moaned and grabbed Noiz’s hips, sending him a stern look.

“What’s the matter, can’t handle it?” Noiz said, smiling smugly. 

“Stop showing off,” Koujaku said, clicking his tongue in irritation.

Noiz lowered his body then, dropped his whole weight on Koujaku’s and continued moving his hips, albeit at a much slower pace than the one they established before. Their bodies were sliding against each other, the slickness of their sweat enhancing the intimacy even more. Noiz’s chin hit Koujaku’s shoulder, lips brushing his ear and panting against it. Koujaku shuddered at the contact and grabbed Noiz’s asscheeks, helping him move down.

Suddenly, he felt Noiz stopping and lifting his hips high enough to make Koujaku slip out of him. Koujaku sent him a confused but dazed look. Noiz didn’t say anything. Instead, he proceeded to trace his tongue over his neck and shoulder, starting to follow the trail of his tattoos. Koujaku wasn’t sure what he had in mind, but he certainly liked all the attention he was getting.

“Ah… brat…” he sighed, grabbing onto his hair, closing his eyes and giving in to the hot and cold wet sensation that was Noiz’s tongue. 

Noiz seemed to be most careful when it came to his tattoos and scars- just like Koujaku was with Noiz’s. Even though he had much less scars than Koujaku, he had a few of his own- those he had made on purpose, during the days when he had still desperately wanted to feel pain, or those that had occured by accident because he hadn’t been careful enough. Both were aware that their scars were important parts of their pasts, scars which represented all the pain Koujaku had felt and those that, on Noiz’s part, represented wanting to feel pain. Those were the things that reminded them of their ugly pasts, but were also managing to bring them closer and help them understand each other better. 

Noiz was running his tongue across his shoulder and then continued his trail down his chest, stopping for a moment to flick a nipple with his tongue slowly. He then proceeded to follow the tattoo pattern, not letting his tongue miss even its smallest details. When he reached the end of the drawing located on the upper side of Koujaku’s thigh, he stopped and looked up at Koujaku, giving him a smile. Koujaku, who opened his eyes immediately after Noiz stopped his actions, licked his bottom lip and smiled in response. Just as he wanted to relax and close his eyes again, Noiz traced a finger directly across his hole. Koujaku snapped out of his trance and widened his eyes in shock, quickly grabbing Noiz’s hand. 

“Oi brat, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I want to try something new,” Noiz said in a flat tone and shrugged.

Koujaku looked at him with a frown on his face. Noiz simply stared back. Their staring contest lasted for a while, until Noiz let out amused humming sound and said, “What’s the matter old man, feeling too old to experiment a little? Or are you just scared? “

“You…” Koujaku felt his eye twitch. He knew that Noiz was provoking him on purpose. 

Koujaku had never bottomed for anyone before. Sure, maybe the thought had gone through his head a couple of times since he had started having sex with Noiz, but he never assumed that the brat would actually want it. At least he hadn’t complained until now.

There was one thing that made him uneasy about the idea though.

Because of that horrible event he had experienced in his childhood- because of Ryuuhou, who had managed to leave permanent scars not only on his skin but in his mind as well- he didn’t particularly like being in positions where he could feel overpowered and vulnerable. 

He was an adult now, and considered himself capable of handling all kinds of threats thrown at him. He wasn’t scared of what Noiz could do to him either. But still, in the moment when Noiz traced his finger across his entrance there were alarms going off in his head. Koujaku shut his eyes tighly and cursed in his thoughts. Why did the past have to return and haunt him in this moment?

Then, he felt warm and soft sensation on his hand. Noiz took Koujaku’s hand in his and pressed his lips against the back of it.

“You’re thinking too much,” he murmured.

Koujaku slowly opened his eyes. Noiz stared at him intently, a serious look on his face. It seemed to read his thoughts and tried to tell him there’s nothing to worry about at the same time.

Koujaku felt foolish. Noiz was someone who could understand his lack of trust in people better than anyone else. They were both experts when it came to building up walls around themselves too; Koujaku did it all the time, even though the mask he had created was much more cheerful than Noiz’s. Despite Noiz being defensive to almost everyone around him, he had let Koujaku in. He had let him do so many things he hadn’t to anyone else before. It would simply be selfish not to allow Noiz the same. 

When he thought about it better, his behavior was a bit hypocritical. He couldn’t expect to just receive things and not give anything in return. He already had Noiz’s trust, the least he could do is to show that he trusted him completely too.

Koujaku let out a shaky sigh. His hand went to cup Noiz’s face, thumb caressing his cheekbone.

“…you’re right,“ he said, his voice slightly tremulous. He didn’t sound convincing to his own ears. Still, he was willing to try this. 

Noiz leaned into his touch for a moment and then looked at him, as if questioning if he was sure with his gaze. Koujaku nodded his head.

Noiz grabbed the bottle that they were using a few minutes ago, coated his fingers with an excessively large amount of liquid and positioned them at Koujaku’s entrance. There was a frown on his face. Koujaku felt his chest flutter when he saw Noiz’s troubled expression. After all this time, he still couldn’t help but be amazed by how cute Noiz could be, especially when he showed concern. 

Finally, Noiz pressed a finger against his entrance, and started sliding it into him slowly. Koujaku winced and breathed deeply, trying to relax and ease the muscles as best as he could. The pain was strange and sharp but it was nothing compared to what he had felt in his past. Noiz was still frowning, watching Koujaku’s reactions intently while moving his finger deeper inside of him. When he managed to push the whole finger inside, he started thrusting it carefully. Koujaku gritted his teeth and grabbed the bed sheets with his hand, trying to get used to the strange, burning feeling. 

When Noiz finally managed to loosen up the ring of muscles slightly, he added another finger. Koujaku felt panic that threatened to consume him, but then he saw Noiz’s look, and the way Noiz was focused intently on trying not to hurt Koujaku, not looking away from his face even once. He saw a drop of sweat sliding down his forehead, and he forced himself to calm down and drove away all the negative thoughts.

Noiz caught a hold of his now half-hard cock with one hand and started stroking it slowly, reaching down to cup his balls from time to time. The pleasant sensation of it started interfering with the pain, giving it a whole new dimension which made Koujaku let out a surprised sound. 

“Is it… ok…?” Noiz asked quietly and stopped moving his fingers for a moment. His voice was uncharacteristically tense. Koujaku nodded his head.

Noiz continued moving his fingers inside of Koujaku, rubbing his penis with the other hand. Koujaku felt less pain after every new thrust of his fingers. After a few seconds he stopped Noiz’s hand.

“…that’s enough.”

Noiz slowly pulled his fingers out and squeezed out the rest of the liquid from the bottle, coating his cock with it. He then laid on top of him, supported his hand against the bed, his head only a few centimeters above Koujaku. He positioned the head of his cock against Koujaku’s entrance and started to push inside.

When he felt the pressure of the head entering him, Koujaku grabbed Noiz’s shoulders with both hands. While he quickly got used to the fingers earlier, he wasn’t entirely sure how he was supposed to get used to this. The feeling of Noiz’s cock entering him felt nothing like the fingers. He felt so full, like he was slowly being ripped in half. When Noiz managed to put the head of his cock inside of him completely, Koujaku bit his lip so hard that it started bleeding. Noiz quickly swiped the blood away with his tongue.

He smiled and said, “You have me for that.” 

Koujaku let out a snort. He wanted to make a snide remark about that comment, but it was too painful for him to speak. Instead, he sank his teeth into Noiz’s shoulder. Noiz didn’t even blink. He just continued the painful process of entering him. After a few seconds that felt like eternity, Noiz was finally fully placed inside of him. The burning sensation seemed to spread through him like fire; he could feel every piercing of Noiz’s cock touching his inner walls. He separated himself from Noiz’s shoulder and buried his face in the pillow instead. Noiz nudged Koujaku’s cheek with his nose and gave it a lick.

“Relax…” he whispered, warm breath tracing the shell of his ear. Koujaku grabbed Noiz’s back with his fingernails, trying to calm down his shaking hands. After inhaling and exhaling a couple of times, he finally managed to speak. 

“M-move.” 

His voice didn’t sound anything like him. Noiz kissed his cheek and started moving. Koujaku gritted his teeth and started leaving scratches on Noiz’s back with his nails, feeling guilty because he knew it was going to leave traces but unable to stop himself. 

Noiz made a few shallow thrusts, trying to control himself as best as he could. He supported himself with his right hand and started to trace Koujaku’s nipple with the other, looking at Koujaku’s reaction intently. When Koujaku felt his nipple being stimulated, he experienced the strange feeling of pain mixing with sharp pleasure again. He plucked up his courage and thrust his hips towards Noiz carefully, brushing the head of his cock against his belly and making a contact with his navel piercing. Thanks to this, the pain became far more bearable. 

Noiz noticed the change in his behavior, let out a sound that was a mix of laughter and relief, and started entering him deeper. 

Suddenly, Koujaku felt something akin to electricity. It seemed to start from the place where Noiz’s cock came into contact with his flesh, spreading through his whole body and ending at the tip of his cock. It went through him so strongly that he opened his mouth in shock and formed a surprised cry that, yet again, didn’t sound anything like his voice. 

Noiz gave him a knowing look.

“Found it.” He was sounding too damn smug about it too.

Koujaku felt his face burning with embarrassment.

“Shut u-!” he started, but at that exact moment Noiz hit the same spot from before and it turned the rest of his sentence into moaning. Noiz chuckled and kissed his nose scar. 

“So you can be cute too.”

Koujaku knew he was just being teased, but he couldn’t stop himself from reacting. He buried his face in the pillow, trying to hide from Noiz’s gaze. He'd never felt this embarrassed in his life. 

Noiz made another amused sound at his behavior. Koujaku gritted his teeth irritably. He decided that he wouldn’t settle for being the only one affected.

He moved his hips upwards sharply, making Noiz’s cock bury into him balls deep. Noiz’s smile faded and his expression changed to one of surprise, eyes clouding with lust. 

Koujaku grinned.

“Heh... what’s the matt- mph…!” Before he could finish his sentence, Noiz sealed his mouth with a desperate kiss. 

Their kiss was quickly becoming messy and Noiz’s piercing was hitting Koujaku’s front teeth, but they couldn’t control themselves. Koujaku pulled Noiz against him as hard as he could and then buried his fingers in his hair. Noiz suddenly sped up the rhythm, still hitting the same sensitive spot and Koujaku responed by thrusting his own hips towards him vigorously. Koujaku alternated between sucking on Noiz’s lower lip and tongue. They were both leaving warm breaths onto each other’s lips, unable to control their voices either.

Noiz slowed down his movements abruptly, but he didn’t lessen the force with which he was entering Koujaku. He separated his lips from Koujaku then, put his hands on either side of his face and sent him a look which managed touch the very core of his being and made him forget to breathe. Eyes that usually seemed uninterested when it came to almost anything now looked at him wantonly; they were full of warmth, full of life and appeared frightened at the same time, like they were aware that there was nothing they could hide from Koujaku anymore. Koujaku was sure he looked the same. 

From the moment he became one with Noiz, he started noticing things he hadn’t before. He felt like he was seeing Noiz for the first time. His senses were sharpened and focused on every sound and movement he made; he was able to see every pore on Noiz’s face, every drop of sweat which slid down his flushed cheeks, he saw the vulnerability in his eyes. 

Without warning, Noiz buried his head in between Koujaku's neck and shoulder. Koujaku wrapped his arms around Noiz and hugged him as tightly as he could. Noiz let out warm breaths that were tracing the shell of his ear, giving him goosebumps. Koujaku felt he was close; he rubbed his cock against Noiz’s belly desperately, while Noiz started to plunge into him with abandon. All the pain turned into blinding pleasure that made him cry out. All he could hear were the sounds of their bodies sliding against each other, and his screams that were becoming so loud he actually felt his voice becoming slightly hoarse. 

He felt Noiz shake and cling to him even tighter. He let out a sound against Koujaku’s ear that tugged at his heartstrings. In the next moment Koujaku froze, and then he was coming hard all over Noiz’s chest and stomach, closely followed by Noiz erupting inside him. He heard himself shout something while he was riding out his orgasm but he had no control over it- it felt like some invisible force pushed the words from within his soul. Then, for a few seconds, everything went blank.

 

When he came to his senses, he spotted Noiz sitting on the bed a meter away from him, wiping himself off with tissues. He observed him for a few seconds and then he noticed that the brat was looking everywhere but at him. He was confused for a moment, not getting what the problem was- and then he remembered what he had accidentally shouted during his orgasm. 

Noiz finished wiping himself off and stood up, leaving the room. Koujaku cursed out loud. He took a few clean tissues that Noiz hadn’t used from the bed and started wiping the fluids from his chest and stomach. He flushed when he saw all the cum dripping from his entrance and down his thighs. He wiped it off rapidly before it could get on the bed sheets and leave wet stains. 

When he finished cleaning himself off, he sighed and let his body fall down on the bed. Suddenly, the images of the event that has happened only a few minutes ago started replaying in his head. He couldn’t believe that he let himself lose control that much. 

Now the brat knew how he felt about him. He was happy with their relationship until now- they had never talked about their feelings, but he felt like they had been pretty comfortable that way. And now that he had blurted out something that he had hardly dared to think, he disrupted the balance and possibly ruined everything. It was too late to fix it now.

He cursed once more, closing his eyes tightly in frustration. He felt like he was stripped to the core, like there was absolutely nothing he could hide from Noiz anymore at this point. 

“You’re thinking too much again.” A voice coming from the entrance of his room startled him from his thoughts. He didn’t expect the brat to come back to his room tonight.

Koujaku looked in Noiz’s direction reluctantly and noticed that Noiz looked like he had just stepped out of the shower. Koujaku winced inwardly. He couldn’t believe that he was so bothered by all this that he didn’t even hear the sound of the shower running. He also didn’t realize that he'd spent so much time drowning in his own misery.

“Just... shut up,” Koujaku muttered, turning his head away from him, hating the fact that Noiz seemed like he wasn’t fazed by the situation, while he was practically dying.

He thought of taking another shower, but he had no will to stand up. He has managed to spend all of his energy for today. All he wanted to do now is sleep and forget about the whole situation. 

A couple of minutes passed in complete silence, and then Koujaku felt weight press down on the bed. Noiz was now on it too, but Koujaku felt that he was lying a bit further away from him than usual. Koujaku felt tense for a few minutes, but when nothing changed, he started to calm his breathing and the loud beating of his heart. Just when he felt light sleep overtaking him, he heard a barely audible sound. 

“…me too.”

Koujaku turned his head so rapidly that he managed to make his neck joints crack painfully. Noiz was lying with his back turned to Koujaku so he couldn’t see his face, but he noticed that his ear was bright red.

When he grasped the full meaning of what Noiz had just said, Koujaku felt like his heart stopped for a moment and then started pumping blood again. He let out a laugh, feeling shock and relief at the same time. He got a bit closer to Noiz.

“What was that, brat?” he said directly into Noiz’s ear. He was grinning widely now.

Noiz harrumphed and moved away until he reached the corner of the bed and there was nowhere else he could go.

“You’re annoying. I’m not repeating it.” 

Koujaku laughed heartily and, feeling happier than ever, draped his arm around Noiz’s waist and kissed the space between his nape piercings. He felt Noiz’s body stiffen at the sensation, but he relaxed a few seconds later. Then, Noiz reluctantly put his hand over Koujaku's and let out a small sigh.

Koujaku closed his eyes and smiled. This day didn’t end up that bad after all.


End file.
